¿What is true love, Draco?
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Porque le diste todo, casi hasta tu vida, pero el no lo valoró... Para celebrar los cumpleaños del mes de julio...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, doy inicio a la festividad por el cumpleaños de Ines Marval, Ceci Rivero y su servidora... van a ser varios capítulos, espero les guste...

Besos a mis hermanas... este es un regalo de cumple para las tres... espero les guste...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, solo la historia... todo lo demás es de JK...

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**-PROLOGO-**

La bruja busco la mirada gris, intentando conectar con ella para saber que si estaba escuchándola, pero era en vano. Los ojos grises, antaño tan brillantes como la plata, mostraban un turbio color, reflejo de los dolorosos sentimientos que le atravesaban el cuerpo como dagas ardiendo. Las oscuras ojeras que adornaban el aún más pálido rostro le conferían un aspecto cadavérico, casi como el de un ínferi. Su cuerpo, que si bien había sido siempre esbelto y fibroso, mostraba una delgadez insana, producto de no recibir alimento desde hacía varios días ya.

Su mente estaba clavada en aquel lejano momento en que Harry le descubrió la red de mentiras a su alrededor… en que sin piedad le confesó que llevaba un buen tiempo viéndose a sus espaldas con Wood… en ese momento su alma comenzó a morir poco a poco, hasta que quedo solamente la carcasa vacía que mostraba a la gente.

Volvió en si cuando sintió a la bruja removerle bruscamente. La miró con los profundos ojos quemando de dolor y ella, a pesar de ser una perra desalmada, sintió como el corazón se le desquebrajaba un poco y el nudo en su garganta apretaba con fuerza. Le arropo entre sus brazos mientras ella se mordía los labios para no soltar un sollozo, estaban solos los dos, pero sabía que no le haría ningún bien a Draco escucharla llorar por su causa.

El rubio cerro los ojos, sintiéndose profundamente cansado como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía. Hacía casi dos meses que no veía a sus hijos, pero no era porque no quisiera, si bien los había buscado constantemente, sino porque se habían ido de vacaciones junto a su ex marido y su nuevo esposo, y solamente se había dado cuenta de ello por el profeta y por una escueta nota que le había llegado por lechuza.

Sintió el dolor nuevamente abrirse paso desde su interior, inundando sus ojos una vez más y agarrotándole la garganta de tal modo que apenas podía respirar. Nunca se había sentido tan miserable, ni siquiera cuando su vida y la de sus padres pendían de un hilo y no sabía si iban a sobrevivir a la guerra. Pensó en sus padres, en su exilio en Suiza y el poco trato que habían tenido con sus hijos, otra culpa suya, se dijo, pues había hecho caso a Harry cuando le dijo que los niños necesitaban quedarse cerca de su entorno conocido. Que tonto había sido, se dijo, pues Harry quería quedarse en Londres única y exclusivamente para seguir su romance con Wood.

-¿Cómo?-contesto, no había escuchado la pregunta que Pansy le hacía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarán fuera?-

Draco se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose un poco más miserable. Harry había pedido todas las vacaciones acumuladas que nunca se había tomado, pretextando en su tiempo que el ser Jefe de Aurores no le permitía dejar mucho de lado sus responsabilidades. Y Draco entonces se había comido las ganas de acudir a algún centro turístico con su esposo y solamente se había permitido unas pequeñas vacaciones junto a sus hijos, pero solo.

-Draco…-

-No Pansy-

-Pero Draco, lo necesitas… tienes que salir de esto… tienes… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tienes que alejarte de esa casa, de esos recuerdos que no dejan de atormentarte!-

Era cierto, él lo sabía. Pero no había querido abandonar su hogar, donde había sido tan feliz… tan engañado. Había esperado que sus hijos lo extrañaran y quisieran volver con él, pero sabía que Wood estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ganárselos… y para que se hacia el tonto, si ya lo había hecho. No solamente le había arrebatado el amor de su marido, sino que también le había quitado a sus hijos… pero eso solamente era culpa suya, porque no hizo nada por detenerle. Hizo oídos sordos a todo el que le dijo lo que estaba pasando, y estas fueron las consecuencias.

Y entonces James… y Albus…

-Por favor Draco, date una oportunidad… dale una oportunidad…-

Sacudió la cabeza ante sus palabras, quien lo hubiera pensado de Pansy, ella siempre tan Slytherin y había caído bajo el encanto de un Gryffindor, del menos Gryffindor de ellos, algo que nunca había hecho con Harry…

Cerro una vez más los ojos, sintiéndose desfallecer, pero entonces… entonces en su interior, esa razón para seguir viviendo se removió y le inundó de calor las entrañas, deslizándose por su pecho y calentándole suavemente el alma. Se secó las lágrimas y con aquella testarudez que siempre le había caracterizado, clavo sus ojos en los de su amiga y con una pequeña sonrisa finalmente acepto su propuesta.

-Está bien, hagámoslo-

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Pansy sonrió feliz.

* * *

Bueno, aqui esta el prólogo... espero les haya gustado...

Gracias mil por leer...


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, este es el primer capitulo de esta historia que no ha dejado de rondar mi mente... espero no me maten por ello...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, solo la historia, la idea me la dio una niña de la cual no recuerdo el nombre... pero que sepa que le agradezco infinitamente porque no he podido dormir a gusto desde ese dia (sin sarcasmo)... Ah! si... los personajes y demás es de JK...

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**-VOLVERTE A VER-**

Neville Longbottom había sido siempre un niño muy callado. Regordete y tímido, nunca había destacado en nada hasta que no entro en el ED y su confianza fue creciendo a pasos agigantados hasta convertirse el mismo en un héroe de guerra, enfrentándose a Voldemort y matando al último Horrocrux, Nagini. Después, todo había fluido con suavidad para él, pues ahora el mundo lo conocía y las brujas y magos prácticamente caían a sus pies, pues de ese niño gordito e inocentón no quedaba nada.

A sus 38 años, Neville era un hombre hecho y derecho, de espaldas anchas y cintura estrecha, con músculos bien definidos y un rostro que había perdido toda suavidad infantil para dar paso a líneas duras y masculinas, con unos ojos verde titanio que hechizaban a cualquiera. Se había convertido pues, en un mago muy atractivo.

Neville se había dado cuenta con el tiempo que no le iban las chicas cuando, en una fiesta del ministerio varios años después de la guerra, se había quedado prendado de un mago rubio extremadamente hermoso. El aliento había huido de sí cuando se había visto reflejado en los claros ojos del mago, quien sin embargo miraban embelesados y completamente enamorados al otro mago que se encontraba a su lado.

El corazón le había dado un vuelco y se dio cuenta de que acababa de caer enamorado de quien siempre consideró su peor enemigo, quien siempre lo despreció y por quien ahora sabía siempre había sentido "algo", y a quien sin embargo, con el tiempo se había transformado en el esposo de uno de sus mejores amigos: Harry Potter.

Trató de disimular el hecho de que cada gesto, mirada o sonrisa del mago rubio frente a él no le ponía el corazón a mil, sobre todo porque no quería que Harry se diera cuenta, pero se le hacía una empresa completamente inútil pues no podía evitar quedarse mirando la elegancia y sensualidad nata impresa en cada uno de sus movimientos. Se maldijo por caer en sus redes y se apartó de ellos el resto de la noche. Después, cada vez que coincidía con el matrimonio Potter-Malfoy trataba de mantener las distancias y evitaba con mucho esfuerzo no quedarse mirándolo como un imbécil.

Había tratado de asfixiar ese sentimiento dentro de él saliendo con otros magos, a veces con muggles, pero eso solamente terminaba en un calentón que lo dejaba insatisfecho pues cada que estaba con uno de ellos, solo podía imaginar el pálido y delgado cuerpo retorciéndose de placer debajo suyo, mirándole con esos ojos plata completamente oscurecidos de pasión, gimiendo y mordiéndose los labios rosas dejándolos completamente enrojecidos e hinchados. Entonces terminaba corriéndose con una fuerza descomunal, mordiéndose los labios hasta sangrar para no gritar el nombre del mago rubio.

Y entonces llegó el pequeño James.

Y Neville supo que jamás tendría una oportunidad. Por eso, en cuanto la celebración por el nacimiento del pequeño maguito había pasado, empacó las pertenencias más necesarias y salió rumbo a España, buscando perderse en el perfecto clima de las Islas Canarias, decidiéndose por La Gomera, donde se enamoró del Parque Nacional Garajonay y se quedó a vivir entre la espesa vegetación. Compró un amplio espacio de tierra y ahí construyó una cómoda y acogedora casita, anexada a un más que respetable por no decir enorme vivero donde comenzó a cultivar una de sus pasiones más grandes en la vida: la herbología.

Conoció a Walter Pendergrass, un americano de su edad quien compartía su pasión por las plantas y comenzaron a hablar sobre fundar una distribuidora de plantas medicinales. Mientras desarrollaban la idea, nació Albus Potter-Malfoy. Y entonces, pausó esa faceta de su vida y se propuso levantar la empresa de sus sueños, para así ayudar a curar a la gente enferma, algo que sentía les debía a sus padres.

Dejó de pensar en Draco durante el día, aunque por las noches, en la soledad de su cuarto, su cuerpo vibrara de pasión recordando la piel cremosa y los ojos grises del hombre que le había robado el pensamiento.

Y el tiempo siguió su curso… hasta ese día.

Se había quedado repentinamente paralizado con el periódico en una mano y la taza de café a medio camino hacia sus labios, completamente incrédulo ante lo que estaba leyendo. Sus ojos se pasearon con avidez por el papel, bebiendo con ansiedad las palabras que comenzaban a arrojar sobre él una esperanza que no sabía que estaba necesitando, y una parte de él, esa que había escondido hacía mucho tiempo en lo más recóndito de su interior, esa que le decía que tendría que haber luchado por Draco, comenzó a desperezarse e interesarse por el rubio mago, inesperada y recientemente divorciado.

Cuando leyó los pormenores de la noticia no pudo menos que tildar de idiota a Harry, pues le parecía completamente una estupidez que hubiera alejado de si a esa criatura que bebía los vientos y solo veía por sus ojos, por uno de los tipos más promiscuos del mundo mágico. No es que no apreciara al antiguo guardián de Gryffindor, pero sabía reconocer que le encantaba montar pollas del mismo modo que montaba escobas, y siempre, siempre, era una distinta.

Ambas lo eran.

No pudo imaginar que habría visto en el jugador que no hubiera tenido su hermoso esposo, y pensó que de haber sido él el elegido por Draco, jamás le hubiera dejado. Una furia ciega y espesa le recorrió las venas al imaginar las burlas de todo el mundo mágico, el cual nunca había perdonado a Draco por el simple hecho de ser un Malfoy.

Pero más que eso, imaginarlo deprimido, tal vez llorando a mares por la traición del esposo al que él sabía amaba con todas sus fuerzas, además de saber que este pedía el divorcio para casarse con el jugador, y no contento con eso, llevarse con él a sus hijos, le produjo tal sentimiento de aborrecimiento hacia el Hombre-que-vivió que la vista se le nubló y las manos le temblaron, mientras su magia, salvaje y profundamente enojada, derribaba a su alrededor cuanto objeto estuviera a su paso, lamiéndolos como el agua del mar lame las playas con su oleaje.

Respiró lentamente, tratando de calmarse, lográndolo apenas mientras su mente comenzaba a despejarse y una idea comenzaba a germinar dentro de su cabeza. Sonrió maliciosamente. Quien lo viera nunca hubiera imaginado que, como tantos años atrás a Harry Potter, el Sombrero seleccionador estuvo a punto de mandarlo a Slytherin, pero su fuerte necedad, el temor a su abuela y la angustiosa negativa le ganaron que finalmente lo mandaran a Gryffindor.

Mientras llamaba a su elfina doméstica, pensó que era tiempo de hacer una visita a ciudad natal, y quien sabe, en una de esas, conseguiría calmar de una vez todos sus deseos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya no sabía cuántos vasos de Fire whiskey llevaba consumidos, solo sabía que todo le daba vueltas y que después del segundo, el dolor dentro de su pecho se había ido mitigando lentamente, dejándole el corazón sumido en un sopor agradable, que adormecía todas sus desgracias, aletargando no solamente su cuerpo, si no su alma consumida por el desamor.

Aún podía recordar las hirientes palabras de James, reprochándole no sé qué cosas sobre haberle dejado en mal frente a la gente al mostrarse como la "víctima" sobre lo que había pasado entre su padre y el. Las palabras que habían brotado de los labios de su hijo mayor se le habían ido clavando en el pecho como esquirlas envenenadas, destrozándole aún más lo poco que le quedaba de corazón, humillándole aún más con el hecho de haberle pedido a Wood que lo llevara directamente a la que había sido su casa para restregarle en el rostro lo mucho que ahora lo odiaba y que nunca querría regresar a su lado.

Pero fueron sus últimas palabras lo que le dieron el tiro de gracia.

_-Flash back-_

_-James, ¡Cálmate hijo por favor!-_

_-¡No! ¡Te odio! ¡Ojalá no fueras mi padre! ¡Ojalá mi padre fuera Oliver! ¡Qué bueno que papá se dio cuenta finalmente quien eres y te dejó! ¡Fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho en la vida!-_

_-¡James, no!-_

_La sangre se le congeló en las venas mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, haciendo uso de toda su educación Malfoy logró apenas contenerlas, sintiendo el rostro enrojecer de vergüenza mientras sentía la satisfacción emanar de Oliver Wood, quien estaba muy ufano burlándose de él._

_-¡Papá!-_

_-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu papi?! ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!-_

_-¡No! ¡Se lo merece! ¡No es más que un asqueroso Mortífago…!-_

_La bofetada resonó por la amplia estancia, haciendo eco junto a las fuertes respiraciones de los magos. Draco clavo los ojos heridos en su ex esposo, mientras los ojos marrones de su hijo mayor, observaban durante algunos momentos a su padre, profundamente dolidos, clavándose en el rostro de su padre rubio, diciéndole con estos cuánto le odiaban._

_-¡Te odio! ¡Ojalá estuvieras muerto! ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida!-gritó el menor mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea, gritando la dirección de su nueva casa y perdiéndose en medio de un remolino de hollín verde._

_-Draco… yo… lo siento…-_

_-Vete-dijo el rubio, apenas conteniéndose._

_-Harry, es mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Wood._

_El moreno clavo sus ojos enfurecidos en su actual pareja, mientras este se encogía de hombros y se daba media vuelta caminando hacia la chimenea. Harry estiro su brazo, tratando de tocar a Draco y reconfortarlo, pero el rubio intuyó el gesto y caminó dos pasos hacia atrás, huyendo de su contacto._

_-Draco… lo siento…-_

_-Vete Potter… por favor-dijo, casi vencido._

_El moreno solamente le dirigió una larga mirada, antes de caminar hacia la chimenea donde lo esperaba su ahora esposo, perdiéndose ambos entre las llamas hacia su hogar. Apenas se hubieron retirado, las rodillas del rubio se doblaron sin fuerzas, cayendo al suelo en medio de desgarradores sollozos. Se abrazó a sí mismo, llorando con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como el pecho se le abría, tratando de pegarlo y evitar la dolorosa abertura por donde sangraba su corazón destrozado. Lloró hasta que se cansó, quedando desmayado en el suelo._

_-Fin de Flash back-_

Después, un par de días más tarde, al llegar a su casa se dio cuenta de que Albus había ido presuroso a llevarse sus cosas, pues su armario y su cuarto al completo se hallaban completamente desordenados, y entonces si su corazón se rompió definitivamente y el torrente de lágrimas se había desbordado de sus ojos. Lo único que había atinado a hacer fue apoderarse de varias botellas que tenía en el despacho, encerrarse en su cuarto y terminar con todas ellas mientras veía una fotografía mágica donde aparecía el con toda su familia, con sus hijos aun pequeños, quienes le miraban amorosos y su ex esposo, quien le abrazaba y le besaba con amor.

-¿Porque Harry? ¿En qué momento dejaste de amarme? ¿Qué te hice para que me hicieras esto?-

Es lo que llevaba preguntándose desde hace varios días, sin conocer la respuesta. Cogió el vaso de Whiskey, llevándoselo a los labios, mientras se lo terminaba de un solo trago.

-Otro-dijo al camarero, quien a pesar de verlo ahogado de borracho aún continuaba sirviéndole.

-Malfoy- escucho de improviso.

Volteo el rostro, clavando los ojos empañados y desenfocados en la figura esbelta de un hombre que no podía reconocer. Recorrió con curiosidad sus facciones, deteniéndose en los ojos verdes titanio que lo miraban fijamente.

-Lonot… Lomtot… Longbottom… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú también vienes a burlarte de mí? Solamente eso me faltaba-

-No Malfoy, solamente que te vi y quise saber cómo estabas-

-Maravillosamente, ¿No lo ves?-dijo, levantándose un poco y abriendo los brazos para mostrar el cuerpo esbelto aún, cubierto solamente por una camisa que en algún tiempo debió ser blanca y unos pantalones oscuros llenos de misteriosas manchas.

-Sería mejor que dejases de tomar…-

-¡Déjame en paz! ¿Quién te crees?-

-No me creo nadie, pero ya estás muy tomado y es mejor que te vayas a casa…-

-¿A casa? Yo no tengo casa… hace mucho tiempo que no…-sollozo.

Neville sintió su corazón desgarrarse pero no dijo nada, solamente lo tomo entre sus brazos y con un poco de dificultad lo sacó de ese bar de mala muerte donde el rubio había ido a caer. Apenas dio unos pasos el rubio cayó desmayado entre sus brazos, haciéndole casi caer de bruces junto con él. Respiró hondo durante algunos segundos, se concentró y los apareció a ambos en el departamento que había alquilado unos días atrás.

* * *

¿Se nota que me gusta hacer sufrir a Draco?... espero que no porque esa no es mi intencion... no mucha...

Gracias mil por leer...


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, solo diré... que no se porque, pero el lemmon se me resiste un poco, espero que no este tan precipitado... solo cumplo el deseo del pequeño Neville... ya lo necesitaba...

Gracias por la recepcion, es un placer seguir escribiendo, aunque me tardo un poquito, disculpen...

Besos a mis hermanas... las amo... a todas...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio como ya dije, solo la historia... todo lo demas es de JK...

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**EL DESEO DE MI CORAZÓN**

Se apareció directamente en su habitación, depositando al mago en su propia cama, desvistiéndolo con magia y levitándolo con suavidad hacia la ducha, a fin de darle un baño y quitarle el olor a alcohol que impregnaba su ropa y piel. Trato de no mirarlo demasiado, pues no quería faltarle al respeto de ese modo, pero la visión de la pálida y suave piel le hizo flaquear. Cuando lo depositó dentro de la bañera llena de agua espumosa, cogió la esponja y comenzó a tallar con lentitud y suavemente, más que tallar lo que hacía era acariciar la prístina piel, completamente limpia, sin ninguna impureza que pudiera arruinar la perfección.

No supo cómo, pero de un momento a otro ya se encontraba acariciando a conciencia la tersa piel, más suave y delicada que la seda. Se preguntó cuál sería su sabor y sin darse cuenta como, su lengua ya se encontraba a centímetros de la piel del hombro, chupando y lamiendo hacia la clavícula, degustando el sabor a limpio y aspirando el aroma a lavanda, perfume francés y su propio aroma masculino. Gimió quedamente al enterrar la nariz en la suavidad de la cabellera rubia. Cuando levanto la mirada, casi se va de espaldas.

Los grises ojos lo miraban con curiosidad, aun turbios, pero no parecían asustados. La respiración se le aceleró, y mientras las mejillas se le enrojecían furiosamente, y la saliva se le atoraba en la garganta, se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan estúpido. Pensó que el rubio se pondría de pie gritando que era un pervertido, que lo había llevado para violarlo o algo así, tal vez lo golpearía o lo maldeciría hasta el final de los tiempos, y él creía que se lo merecía.

Pero Draco no hizo ninguna de esas cosas.

El rubio estiró la mano hacia él, sujetándolo de las solapas de la camisa, jalándolo hacia sí y haciéndolo caer dentro de la bañera junto con él, para apresar sus labios a continuación en el beso más hambriento y ardiente que le hubieran dado en toda su vida. El sorpresivo ataque no dejo reaccionar a Neville, quien había caído cuan largo era sobre la humanidad de un Draco Malfoy muy desnudo, y se daba cuenta, por la dureza que se clavaba contra su muslo, muy caliente.

La lengua de Draco pidió permiso para entrar en la húmeda cavidad de Neville, cosa que este le concedió de inmediato, arrasando la suavidad de la propia con su calor, dándole a probar su sabor tan deseado desde hacía tanto tiempo. Mientras el rubio saqueaba la boca del castaño, sus pálidas manos se paseaban por su espalda, enredándose en el antes pulcro cabello, despeinándolo aún más si cabe, para después bajar con cierto grado de desesperación y comenzar a jalar la camisa empapada, buscando revelar la morena piel. La camisa de Neville salió volando hacia un rincón, mientras el beso terminaba bruscamente, ambos jadeando por la necesidad de oxígeno, sus ojos buscándose, plata contra verde, oscurecidos y empañados por la pasión.

Draco paseo las manos por sus brazos ligeramente velludos, sintiendo los músculos fuertes tensarse bajo sus manos, la piel si bien no tan suave como la suya, si lo era, y ante la mirada incrédula del ex Gryffindor, acercó su boca hasta su pecho, sacando la lengua para probar su piel, deslizándola hacia uno de los oscuros pezones, chupándolo y dejándolo rodar entre los dientes mientras el otro era atendido por sus dedos, arrancándole un gemido que más parecía aullido, suerte que estaban completamente solos.

Neville boqueaba de necesidad, tratando de llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones, aspirando el aroma mezclado que emanaba del cuerpo del rubio, mientras Draco se perdía en las caricias que le estaba proporcionando a su ahora pronto a ser amante, sintiendo como su cuerpo era más que receptivo a sus caricias y se estremecía frente a él, temblando de deseo. Separó lo justo los labios de la piel canela para murmurar:

-Dime que no eres pasivo-dijo, gimiendo mientras sus manos trataban de abrir sus vaqueros.

Neville gimió y entonces se dispuso a demostrarle al ex Slytherin que él de pasivo no tenía nada. Lo levanto en brazos, llevándolos a ambos hacia la cama, sin importarle dejar un rastro de agua, ni mojar las sábanas de la misma que escurría de sus cuerpos empapados. Lo lanzó con algo de brusquedad, mientras se deshacía de la ropa húmeda, clavando los ojos en el pálido y desnudo cuerpo, cuyo dueño había comenzado a bombear su erección en cuanto el propio quedo completamente desnudo. Se paró en toda su gloria frente a su rubia obsesión, mientras se dejaba recorrer por los ansiosos ojos grises, dejándole deleitarse con la vista ofrecida.

Draco sintió que perdía el aliento. El ex Gryffindor había dejado de ser un niñito regordete y tontorrón para convertirse en 1.80 metros de músculo puro y duro, piel bronceada y ligeramente velluda, abultada en los sitios correctos. Casi ronroneo cuando observo su miembro alzarse glorioso entre sus piernas, la base envuelta en una mata de vello oscuro, completamente erecto y rezumando líquido pre seminal. Se relamió glorioso ante la vista y tuvo que contener una mueca de dolor cuando su mente le envió sin querer la imagen de otro Gryffindor desnudo, obligándolo a hacer comparaciones, pero sujetó a tiempo los molestos pensamientos y se abandonó al tacto de esas manos grandes y calientes que comenzaron a reverenciar su cuerpo como si fuera lo más sagrado que pudiera tener en la vida.

Los labios de Neville se apoderaron de los sonrosados botones que se erguían erizados en el pecho pálido y lampiño del rubio, mordisqueándolos y chupándolos con fruición, primero uno y después el otro. Las enormes manos del castaño se paseaban por toda la piel que encontraban a su paso, arrasándola y estremeciéndola con su tacto calloso, mientras la boca enrojecida e hinchada soltaba jadeos y gemidos necesitados.

Draco echo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando los labios de Neville chuparon su nuez, dándole espacio a la traviesa lengua que lamía con gula cada centímetro dispuesto, dejando un camino de saliva hacia su pequeña orejita, mordiendo y chupando el lóbulo, arrancándole más y más gemidos. La mente de Draco se hallaba completamente embotada, si bien el alcohol aún estaba en su sistema, era perfectamente consciente de que se estaba dejando caer en los brazos del que fuera uno de los mejores amigos de su ex esposo. El pensamiento le arrancó una mueca de molestia, pero cuando el ex Gryffindor chupó con fuerza uno de los huesos de su cadera, su mente se licúo a la par de su cuerpo y, soltando un sollozo que en cualquier otro momento le hubiera parecido denigrante, se abandonó a las manos, labios y cuerpo que lo adoraban como lo más preciado del mundo, como el tesoro más valioso de todo el universo.

El castaño se relamió los labios cuando observo el líquido pre seminal emanando de la pequeña abertura. Se inclinó hacia la cabeza del pene, que ya comenzaba a verse amoratada, lamiendo lentamente con toda la lengua desde la base, hasta terminar en la punta llorosa, recogiendo con la lengua su premio. Draco gimió cuando Neville se introdujo su miembro en la boca, pero gritó cuando sintió la cabeza de su pene chocar contra la garganta del castaño, arqueándose de pura necesidad mientras enterraba sus pálidos y largos dedos en el enredado cabello castaño. Clavó sus ojos empañados en los ahora oscuros ojos color verde titanio, que le miraban con tanta adoración que el poco aliento que sus jadeos conseguían llevar a sus pulmones se le atascó en la garganta. Nunca alguien lo había visto de esa manera, ni siquiera Harry.

Neville siguió bombeando el pene de Draco dentro de su boca, mientras sus manos rodaban entre sus dedos el saco ligeramente velludo, frotando con lentitud el perineo, volviendo loco al mago rubio, quien se retorcía como una verdadera serpiente. Neville atrajo su varita con un _accio _susurrado, lanzando un hechizo lubricante sobre sus dedos y su propia polla. Mientras continuaba lamiendo y succionando la de Draco, él comenzó a mover su dedo índice alrededor de la fruncida entrada, mientras bombeaba un poco su propio pene, preparándose para lo que venía, pues quería estar al cien por ciento y no deseaba decepcionar a su rubio amante. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír, pues nunca hubiera pensado que pudiera estar en esa situación, y por Merlín que iba a aprovecharla bien.

Introdujo su dedo en la apertura, sintiendo el calor que lo envolvía y la estrechez que lo apretaba, casi succionándolo. Gimió con ansiedad, mientras clavaba sus ojos en los oscuros pozos color tormenta, quienes le urgían a continuar con lo que hacía. Continuó moviendo su dedo, tratando de ensanchar el orificio, mientras agregaba otro más y comenzaba a moverlos en forma de tijera, metiéndolos y sacándolos una y otra vez, tratando de tocar el punto dulce dentro de su amante, que le arrancó un aullido salvaje.

Un dedo más se unió a los dos primeros, y después Draco se follaba contra los tres, arqueándose con desespero, moviendo las caderas al encuentro de los dedos que lo torturaban tan deliciosamente. El rubio frunció el ceño y soltó un gruñido de desaprobación cuando los dedos dejaron su entrada durante algunos segundos, pero suspiró de satisfacción cuando éstos fueron sustituidos por otra cosa mucho más grande, que luchaba por abrirse paso en su interior a pesar de la dilatación.

Draco trató de relajar su cuerpo, consciente de que tenía que hacerlo para que la penetración fuera más fácil. Se estremeció de placer cuando el pene de Neville hizo su camino hacia su interior, ganándose a pulso cada centímetro, deteniéndose solo cuando sus sacos chocaron contra las nalgas del rubio. Sus ojos se conectaron durante algunos segundos, en los cuales el castaño se quedó completamente quieto, disfrutando de la sensación de estar acunado en el interior del hombre que amaba. Draco jadeaba, buscando el aliento que sus pulmones le exigían, perdiéndose en los ojos oscuros que lo miraban con tanto amor y devoción, que hicieron que su corazón temblara de necesidad.

Neville comenzó a moverse en su interior, saliéndose hasta que solamente la punta roma estaba en su interior, y entrando de golpe hasta que sus pelotas chocaban contra las pálidas nalgas. Los gemidos de ambos habían alcanzado cotas altísimas, acallados un poco por la boca del castaño que succionaba los labios de Draco como si quisiera absorberle el alma, bebiéndose sus gemidos. Draco se abrazó a Neville con las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y los brazos sujetándose de sus anchos hombros, los dedos clavándose en la suave piel y dejando marcas rojizas en forma de medias lunas.

-Más… ¡ah!-

El rubio lanzo la cabeza hacia atrás, un grito ahogado en su garganta cuando la punta del pene de Neville encontró su glándula, frotándola en cada embestida. Sentía el orgasmo arremolinarse en sus pelotas, viajando hacia su pene como un géiser, mientras las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

-Ya… ya estoy…-gimió.

-Córrete… córrete para mí, mi amor…-gimió Neville con los ojos bien abiertos, tratando de ver el preciso momento en que su amor llegaba al orgasmo.

Draco se vino entre sus cuerpos, cerrando los ojos y lanzando un grito que reverbero en la amplitud de la habitación, mientras se apretaba alrededor del pene de Neville, estrangulando la dura carne, lanzando a su vez al castaño al orgasmo más avasallador y maravilloso que hubiera tenido jamás. Sus cuerpos se estremecieron con fuerza, sintiendo escalofríos recorrerles la piel, mientras las oleadas de placer seguían lamiendo sus cuerpos.

Draco dejó caer brazos y piernas contra la cama, completamente cansado después de la intensa actividad. Neville alcanzo a echarse a un lado antes de colapsar sobre Draco. Alargo los brazos hacia el cuerpo del rubio, atrayéndolo hacia si en un abrazo apretado, mientras besaba su frente y hacia un camino de besos hacia los hinchados labios. Draco se dejó hacer, sintiéndose repentinamente necesitado del amor de una pareja, y extrañamente en calma. Los ojos comenzaron a cerrársele del cansancio, pero sabía que tenían que hablar de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-Neville…-

-Duerme, hablaremos mañana…-

-Vale…-murmuro somnoliento el rubio, dejándose ir hacia la inconsciencia.

Neville le robo un beso más, apretándolo contra su pecho, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Sabía que tal vez esa sería la única vez que podría tenerlo entre sus brazos, pero a pesar del dolor, estaba agradecido de haberle tenido aunque fuera una única vez. Aunque, se dijo, tal vez tuviera una oportunidad. Y si fuera así, entonces lucharía por ella.

Y se quedó toda la noche despierto, mirando la pálida faz de su amor, con una sonrisa de feliz satisfacción, pensando y tramando la estrategia que tal vez le permitiría conservar a su lado al hermoso mago rubio que se arrebujaba aún más entre sus brazos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, el dolor que comenzaba a perforarle la cabeza fue el menor de sus problemas. El sentir unos brazos extraños a su alrededor acunándolo fuertemente, el cuerpo obviamente masculino, grande y duro presionándose contra su espalda, y una más que importante erección clavándose entre sus nalgas lo hicieron ponerse tenso y casi saltar del susto. Solamente su educación Slytherin le ayudo a quedarse quieto, haciéndose el dormido, mirando a su alrededor por entre sus largas y pálidas pestañas, tratando de reconocer su entorno.

La decoración minimalista y completamente masculina no le dijo nada, pero el voltear el rostro lentamente para ver de reojo al hombre que se acurrucaba cada vez más cerca de él, le dijo todo. Y entonces las imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior le golpearon la mente tan violentamente como una bludger loca.

-¡Ay Salazar bendito!-murmuro, cerrando los ojos y conteniéndose las ganas de correr hacia la pared más próxima y comenzar a dar de cabezazos como vil elfo doméstico.

"Ahora que hago" pensó.

Se deslizo lentamente de entre los brazos del otro hombre, moviéndose tan suavemente como si fuera una verdadera serpiente, hasta que estuvo completamente fuera del cerco cálido y fuerte que eran sus brazos. Se quedó de pie a un costado de la cama, mirando al mago como si fuera una aparición y pensando en que había estado pensando para meterse en la cama del mago dormido, sobre todo porque era uno de los mejores amigos de su esposo… ex esposo, se corrigió, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Busco con la mirada su ropa, sin encontrarla a la vista, solamente dio con una enorme bata blanca, con la que envolvió su cuerpo desnudo. Mascullo un "accio", llamando su varita suavemente, la cual salió volando del que parecía ser el cuarto de baño, y se precipito hacia él, encontrando sus prendas aún húmedas en el suelo. Las seco con un par de hechizos, saliendo en el acto del baño, tratando de hacer el menor ruido para no despertar al ex Gryffindor, pero toda precaución fue innecesaria cuando a unos pasos de la puerta una voz lo hizo detenerse en seco.

-¿Draco? ¿A dónde vas?-

Con un suspiro derrotado, y apretando las manos en tensos puños, se dio la vuelta para admirar el cuerpo desnudo de Neville Longbottom, quien le miraba desde la cama, completamente confundido…

* * *

Bueno, espero no me matéis... nos vemos en el próximo...

Gracias mil por leer...


End file.
